


Gap Year

by Missy



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treats, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Allison leaves Shermer after high school.





	Gap Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashti (tvashti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/gifts).



She takes a gap year. 

Goes far away from Shermer and helps some kids with their problems. The vulnerable and the shy; the hungry and the wistful; she meets them in tent cities and under overpasses. 

She starts attending marches afterwards, then meetings, then political gatherings.

It’s weird to find ones’ passion by thinking of her old self and wishing someone had been there for her, but that’s exactly what Allison does. She becomes a helper, the kind of person that Mister Rogers would’ve been proud of.

And in the end that’s all Allison can ask of herself. of life.


End file.
